Suzuka Mountain Chaos Expedition
Suzuka Mountain Chaos is the forth Expedition unlocked, following after the events of Killing Stone. In order to enter you must have obtained Proof of completing killing stone legend from day 13 of Legend of Killing stone Events of Suzuka Mountain (Story as seen In-Game) Day 1 - Putting the very first steps on Suzuka Mountain, the Onmyoji see vivid traces of a cruel battle. Snow is melting. Tree branches are breaking and falling. There are only thick evil spirits in the air. What has happened on this mountain? Right when they intend to move forward...Followers of Outakemaru appear. Day 2 - The group of people rush into the direction of sharp fighting sounds. And they see a fight to the death between followers of Seozuhime and Outakemaru. Their sudden appearance startles the monsters a little bit. Then the evil force starts reassembling to fight against the Onmyoji. The melee at Suzuka Mountain now begins. Day 3 - Escaped from Otakemaru's followers. The cornered Seoritsuhime is about to cry. Please help me! Ommyouji...! There is a good reason to exterminate Otakemaru. After this, you will have a happy life! Before this the sword has become dull. What is the reason for subjugation? But no time for this, Otakemaru's followers have appeared. Faster than the brain, the body already started to move. Day 4 - I will keep my promise, I won't forget anything! Only leaving this behind, Seoritsuhime disappeared in the mountain. Noone knows the reason why, and people are wondering if it's worth to defy the Emperor's command. While there is still no answer for that, we have been surrounded by strong evil spirits. It is the raid of Otakemaru in the midst of a big riot. Day 5 - Tamura Shogun appeared in front of the Suzuka mountain "I have a report saying that you and Seoritsuhime are joining force, where is she now?" Promised with Seoritsuhime, you didn't tell the Shogun about her whereabouts, then the Shogun released an overwhelming aura. "Then……I shall make you tell me.....by force. Are you ready?" Day 6 - The group barely survived the onslaught of Tamura Shogun. Along the way, we encountered Seoritsuhime who also on escape. The voice of the pursuers of Imperial Court also reached here. "Seoritsuhime was here! With those traitors! Let's bring them in!" Don't have time for hesitation. You make a certain decision. Day 7 - With Seoritsuhime on the fighting line, she said: "There are more monsters gathering under Otakemaru's command in this mountain than ever before. If we stay here, we can't deal with both the Imperial Court and Otakemaru." Then, the great monster, the Eight-Face King appears. He is wounded and you can feel the overwhelming aura of Tamura Shogun from behind him. Eight-Face King is approaching us. Get ready for battle. Day 8 - There is always a conflict between the Hell World and the Human World. If a war happens, it will be disastrous for both sides. To prevent this, the concubine wants to become the mediator. Snowfall Lake. Seoritsuhime came there. As she was crossing the bridge, she heard a soar and the bridge sank to the lake, leaving her followers behind. She ended up being alone on the other side. This is the strategy of Takamaru, a great Oni from the Oni Nation.